creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Willst du einen Apfel?
Wenn du dies als ersten Satz von jemanden hörst, dann lauf! Laufe und versuche dich nicht umzudrehen, egal ob andere Menschen dich anschauen. Wenn du Glück hast, dann verfolgt er dich nicht, wenn doch... dann nimm den Apfel an. Es ist ein besserer Tod, als wenn du ihn nicht annimmst. Mein Name tut nicht zur Sache, ich will euch einfach warnen. Warnen vor jemanden, den man noch nicht kennt, und ich hoffe, dass diese Geschichte euch die Augen öffnet. Verbreitet sie und versucht euch anonym zu halten... es ist besser so, glaubt mir. Es war Wochenende und ich musste nicht arbeiten. Wie jeden Tag schaute ich Animes oder las Mangas. Man konnte sagen, ich war ein richtiger Nerd. Ich blieb lieber zuhause und vertiefte mich in diese unrealistische Welt. Superkräfte, auf dem weiten Meer segeln, einen Roboter steuern und so die Gegner besiegen, mit meinen Helden einfach Abenteuer bestehen. Ja, das war meine Welt. Oft kam mir der Gedanke, wie öde doch die reale Welt war. Aufstehen, arbeiten, etwas essen und dann schlafen. Oh man, es war einfach langweilig, immer diese monotone Reihenfolge. Klar, ich hatte Freunde und traf mich auch mit diesen oder ging zu meiner Familie, doch irgendwie war es eben nicht das, was ich gerne erleben würde. Doch dieses Wochenende war ein Animefestival und ich freute mich schon tierisch darauf. Ein paar meiner Freunde schauten auch diese Serien und kamen mit. So trafen wir uns am Bahnhof und ich wartete. Als ich mich so umsah, sah ich natürlich auch andere Leute. Ein Beamter der Bahn, jemanden mit einem Fahrrad, eine Familie und jemand anderen… Irgendwas war an ihm komisch. Er trug schwarze Schuhe, eine lange schwarze Camouflagehose und einen schwarzen Pullover. Auf dem Pulli war auf der Vorderseite eine Animefigur abgebildet. Der Typ hatte seine Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen, das Kapuzenende sah aus wie bei einem Assassinen. Dadurch konnte man nur den Mund und die Nase sehen. Es sah sehr mysteriös aus. „Er fährt wohl auch zu dem Festival“, dachte ich mir und wollte schon wegschauen, doch irgendwas hielt mich zurück. Er nahm ein Feuerzeug und eine Zigarette aus seiner Hosentasche und zündete sie an. Durch die Bewegung sah ich kurz seine Augen. Sie waren... weiß? Als er den Rauch ausatmete, grinste er breit. Dann tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter, ich drehte mich um und es war einer meiner Freunde. Ich lächelte und schaute noch einmal kurz zu dem Ort, wo dieser Typ stand, doch... er war verschwunden. „Was suchst du?“, fragte mich mein Kumpel. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und winkte ab. So fuhren wir zu dem Festival. Es war wirklich schön, den ganzen Tag sahen wir uns um, kauften uns Sachen, lachten und hatten Spaß. Die Begegnung am Bahnhof vergaß ich total, bis es 19.00 Uhr wurde. Wir waren gerade wieder an einem der Stände und so langsam mussten wir wieder nachhause. „Ich muss noch einmal kurz zu dem Stand am Ende der Halle, ich glaube, ich kaufe mir doch noch die Figur“, sagte ich mit einer freudigen Stimme. Die anderen grinsten und schüttelten den Kopf. Nach 10 Minuten kam ich an dem Stand an. Je weiter ich mich in die Halle bewegte, desto weniger Leute sah ich. Es war doch schon sehr spät. Ich beeilte mich, die Figur zu kaufen, und steckte sie freudig in meine Tasche. Als ich wieder zurücklaufen wollte, sah ich wieder diesen Typen, welcher mitten im Gang stand. Etwas nervös wollte ich an ihm vorbei. Kurz bevor ich links an ihm vorbei laufen wollte, fragte er mich: „Willst du einen Apfel?“ Ich schaute ihn an und er nahm seine Kapuze herunter. Was ich sah, war wirklich seltsam. Der Mann hatte sehr lange, grauweiße Haare, eine Narbe unter dem linken Auge und diese komplett weißen Augen... In seiner Hand, welche er mir entgegenstreckte, hielt er einen roten Apfel. Er sah köstlich aus, aber trotzdem hatte ich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Aber irgendwas in seinem Blick und seiner Stimme ließ keinen Widerstand zu, also antwortete ich, ohne es zu wollen: „Ja, gerne.“ Ich nahm die Frucht entgegen und biss hinein. Der Apfel war schön saftig und er schmeckte wirklich köstlich. Eine tiefe, aber auch etwas kratzige Stimme sagte: „Warum lebe ich nicht in dieser Welt?“ Ich schaute auf und sah niemanden. Der Apfel, welchen ich eigentlich in der Hand hielt, war verschwunden. Verlor ich den Verstand? „HEY! Wir müssen langsam!“ Ungeduldig winkte mir einer meiner Freunde zu, ich lief ihnen entgegen und wir fuhren zurück nach Hause. Mit den Bus fuhr ich ca. 10 Minuten und erreichte die Bushaltestelle. Ich stieg aus und spazierte den kurzen Weg zu meinem Wohngebäude. An der Haustür saß eine pechschwarze Katze mit smaragdgrünen Augen. Die Kleine miaute und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich streichelte sie und sie fing sofort an zu schnurren. „Wer bist du denn? Ich habe dich ja noch gar nicht hier gesehen.“ Es war wirklich seltsam, da ich wusste, dass kein Nachbar so eine Katze hatte. Noch einmal kraulte ich sie und schloss dann die Haustür auf. Ich ging die Treppen hoch und schloss die Tür zu meiner Wohnung auf. Meine Jacke flog über die Garderobe. Freudig nahm ich meine Tüten und schaute meine Errungenschaften an, doch immer wieder kam mir der Gedanke an diesen Typen. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und ging zu meinem Laptop, aufgeklappt, Knopf gedrückt, schon war er an. Ich ging duschen und machte mich bettfertig, sah auf die Uhr: 23:00 Uhr. „Na dann kann ich ja noch etwas schauen“, freute ich mich und grinste. Ich war vollends in der Serienwelt versunken, als ich plötzlich rechts von mir ein Miauen hörte und dann weiches Fell an meiner Wade spürte. Ich erschrak kurz. Das war diese Katze! Wie kam sie hier herein? Sehr nachdenklich nahm ich die Mieze auf den Arm und streichelte ihr schwarzes Fell. Ich mochte Katzen. „Hey Kleine, du kannst aber nicht hier bleiben, ich habe nichts für dich“, sagte ich bedauernd. Ich setzte die kleine Katze auf den Boden. Ihre schönen, grünen Augen sahen mich an und ich hatte fast das Gefühl, dass diese menschlich waren... „Oh man, was zum Teufel ist mit mir los?“, dachte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Handy vibrierte und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Die Nachricht kam von meinem Kumpel. „Das klingt vielleicht komisch, aber dir hat doch heute auch ein Typ einen Apfel angeboten, oder?“ Meine Augen weiteten sich. Das hatte ich schon fast vergessen. „Ja, ich dachte, ich werde verrückt! Erst war er da und dann nicht mehr. Sag mal, hast du den Apfel angenommen?“, schrieb ich schnell zurück. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Mein Handy vibrierte wieder und er rief mich an. „Hey“, meldete ich. „Hey. Also, den Apfel habe ich nicht angenommen, wer macht das bitte bei einer wildfremden Person? I-“ Der Rest des Satzes ging in einem schmerzverzerrten Röcheln unter. „Peter? HEY! Antworte mir!“ Nichts… es kam nichts. Ich wurde immer panischer. Dann war ein dumpfes Geräusch zuhören. Geschockt stand ich im Raum, als plötzlich eine gesummte Melodie ertönte. Ich erkannte die Melodie - es war „Lilium“. Kalte Schweißperlen liefen mir die Stirn hinunter. Das Gesumme wurde lauter. Jemand musste das Handy wohl aufgehoben haben. „...Glocken...“, flüsterte eine tiefe, kratzige Stimme. Dann wurde aufgelegt. Noch geschockt und voller Angst wählte ich die Nummer der Polizei. Ich nannte Peters Adresse und brach dann in Tränen aus. *Zeitungsausschnitt* Gegen 0:30 Uhr wurde die Leiche des 23-jährigen Peter M. gefunden. Er wurde offensichtlich mit einer scharfen, dünnen Klinge erstochen. Die Polizei geht momentan von einem Mord aus. Am Tatort fand sich eine mit Blut geschriebene Nachricht: „Why do not I live in this world? (Warum lebe ich nicht in dieser Welt?)“ Die Polizei ist um jeden Hinweis dankbar. Als ich das las, gefror mein Blut in den Adern. Panisch rannte ich ins Schlafzimmer und versteckte mich unter meiner Decke. Nach langer Zeit fiel ich in einen tiefen Schlaf und wurde von Albträumen geschüttelt. Zwei Wochen später trauerte ich immer noch sehr über Peters Tod. Die Katze hatte ich mittlerweile aufgenommen, da sich niemand auf das „Katze gefunden“-Schild meldete. Ich hatte auch im Internet eine Anzeige aufgegeben – ohne Reaktion. Also adoptierte ich die Mieze und taufte sie auf den Namen „Nola“. Irgendwie gefiel mir dieser Name. Nola spendete mir Trost und munterte mich auf. Ich fühlte mich nicht gut. Seit ich diesen Zeitungsartikel gelesen hatte, träumte ich jede Nacht von meinem Kindheitshelden: Inuyasha. Früher war ich süchtig nach der Serie und habe keine Folge verpasst. Jetzt plötzlich träumte ich immer wieder davon, mit ihm Abenteuer zu erleben, Feinde zu tötete und das Ziel zu erreichen. Es war wirklich schön, meinem Kindheitshelden so nah zu sein und auch mit ihm reden zu können. Aber nach dem Aufstehen fühlte ich mich seltsam leer und erschöpft. Meine Augenringe wurden immer tiefer und meine Laune immer trüber. Einige Wochen später ging es mir immer noch nicht besser. Ich fühlte mich träge, gelangweilt und schaute immer mehr Animes oder las Mangas. Auf mein Bankkonto schaute ich gar nicht mehr. Sehr selten ging ich raus, vergaß sogar die Arbeit. Aber wenn ich nach draußen ging, sah ich im Augenwinkel immer wieder diesen Typen. Wenn ich ihn fokussieren wollte, war er jedes Mal plötzlich verschwunden. Das machte mich langsam verrückt. Es klopfte. „Hey! Deine Miete ist schon überfällig! 2 Mieten schuldest du mir! Hey!“ Mein Vermieter klopfte und klopfte. Mein Handy war schon ewig aus. Ich schaute nur noch Animes und verwahrloste, meine Wohnung war überfüllt mit irgendwelchen Müll. Die Katze hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen... Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Zwei Monate? Eine Woche? Ich weiß es nicht. „Warum lebe ich nicht in dieser Welt?“, dachte ich immer wieder, wenn ich mal aus meiner Lethargie erwachte. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leises Miauen. Etwas erschrocken drehte ich meinen Kopf. Die Katze, also Nola, saß auf dem Fensterbrett. Aber draußen! Im 5. Stock! Wie war sie dahin gekommen? Etwas verwirrt öffnete ich das Fenster und sie sprang grinsend - wirklich grinsend! - in die Wohnung und rieb sich immer wieder an meinen Waden. Mein Kopf war mittlerweile so weich, dass ich gar nicht mehr wusste, ob es nun real war, dass sie grinste, oder ob diese Katze überhaupt existierte. Als ich sie wieder hochnehmen wollte, sprang sie wieder aufs Fensterbrett. Natürlich hatte ich Sorge, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte. Nola blickte mich an. „Warte!“, sagte ich zu dem einzigen Lebewesen, zu welchem ich seit so langer Zeit wieder Kontakt hatte. Natürlich klopfte es immer wieder mal an der Tür und ich hörte Stimmen, doch öffnete ich nie. Doch die Katze sprang und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. „Scheiße!“ Schnell lief ich aus dem Haus und folgte der Katze. Sie lief immer ein paar Meter vor und wartete, bis ich aufgeholt hatte. Sie führte mich bis in den Wald, welchen ich schon ein paar Mal mit einem Freund erkundet hatte. Plötzlich war die Katze weg. Sie lief, ohne auf mich zu warten, in das dichte Unterholz. Plötzlich bemerkte ich einen Schmerz in meinem Knöchel. Dann wieder, aber auf der anderen Seite. So blieb ich kurz stehen und sah nach unten. Dabei fielen mir meine Haare ins Gesicht. Ich hatte eigentlich immer kurz geschorene Haare, doch jetzt wurden sie sekündlich länger. Erst als sie fast auf den Boden berührten, hörten sie auf zu wachsen. Verwirrt tastete ich meinen schmerzenden Oberkörper ab. Er war dünn, sehr dünn. Ich fühlte nur Knochen und Haut. Mein ganzer Körper war ausgehungert! „Was zum Teufel?!", flüsterte ich mit kratzender Stimme geschockt. Dann hörte ich einen Ast zerbrechen und schaute erschrocken in die Richtung. „Wer ist dein Held?“, fragte jemand mit verzerrter Stimme. Meine Augen schlossen sich wie von alleine und als ich sie mühsam wieder öffnete, stand er vor mir! Seine weißen Augen blickten mich an – direkt in meine Seele! „Wa-?“ Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen, denn eine Klinge durchstach meine Schulter. Ich fiel auf den Boden und sah noch immer in diese verdammt weißen Augen, mit denen er mich anstarrte. Dann ließ er die versteckte Klinge wieder einfahren. Ich wollte aufstehen und mich wehren, aber mein ausgemergelter Körper ließ dies nicht zu. Schmerzverzerrt lag ich auf dem Boden, während der Typ mich amüsiert ansah. Dann lachte er laut auf. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und ich bekam soviel Angst! Plötzlich bemerkte ich einen scharfen Schmerz in meiner Wade. Dann sprang etwas auf meine Brust. Es war dieselbe Katze, welche ich aufgenommen hatte, nur hatte diese rubinrote Augen. Ihr Maul war blutverschmiert. Sie hatte mich gebissen! Auch die Katze begann, breit und unheimlich zu grinsen. Der unheimliche Typ schrie: „Verbreite es! Lass es alle wissen! Sirch, The Dream Slayer, bringt euch zu euren Helden!“ Danach wurde alles schwarz. Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich im Krankenhaus. Meine Freunde waren da und waren überglücklich, als ich die Augen öffnete. Sie meinten, es wären 2 Jahre vergangen, seit sie mich blutend vor meinen Haus gefunden hatten! 2 Jahre! Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Warum hat er mich leben lassen? Und was meinte er mit: „Er bringt uns zu unseren Helden?“ Die Träume, die ich während meines Komas hatte, waren sehr intensiv. Natürlich traf ich darin wieder Inuyasha. Aber ist das nicht normal? Es heißt doch, dass in einem Koma die Träume sehr krass sind. Inuyasha meinte, ich soll mich vorsehen. Und dass wir uns bald wiedersehen werden. Aber wa... Nein! Ich höre gerade zwei Glockenschläge. Sie lassen meinen Kopf vibrieren. Bitte nicht! Bitte verbreitet meine Geschichte! Es muss ein Ende finden! Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang